This is Our DestinyNeji Hyuuga
by Forbidden-Love-13
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Ayaka who fights hollows with her team. A fairly large team She has a lost twin and when her and her team head to the Leaf Village she finds that twin and a Lover!


Your POV  
"AAAUGHGH!!" a man's voice echoed in a cave. "Please try and relax Kenji. I know it hurts but I'm almost done." You finished wrapping up Yama-sama's younger brother, Kenji Yamamura. "Aya. You're wounds are worse than any of ours since all the Hollows aimed for you. Treat your wounds." Asuna said leaning down. Only four women were in the group. You,Yachiru, Satsuki,Masato. Only you and 8-year-old Yachiru were single though.Masato,another woman on your team,was married to Kenji, Masaki of 35 was married to Chamka of 38, and Satsuki was married to Takihata, both of 29, with Yachiru as their daughter(don't ask why she has pink hair while they don't). "I-I'm fine! Just a few -groans painfully- m-minor wounds." "Aya! Treat your wounds! Look at you! You look worse then all of us combined!" Yuuki said running over with the other women. "Ayaka-neesan!" Yachiru said. "D-Don't worry Yachiru-chan. I-I'm...I'm-" you struggled to say before you passed out.

A few hours later you woke up to find you laying on the floor with Hikai, your sixteen-year-old but only five feet tall friend, sitting next to you. "H-Hikai? Is at you? What happened?" "Yeah its me. You hyper little fool." "Hey! I'm taller than you!" "Yeah I know. Its just that stupid sence of justice of yours. You can never worry about yourself!" he said crying into your chest as you sat up. "I'm sorry Hikai. I never meant to hurt you." "Aya! You're alive!" Ichi said walking over with Takumi, Maku, Kado, Kaito, and Masato (all part of your team). "Of course Ichi you fool. We didn't lose one person during that group of Hollows and we certainly weren't going to lose Aya at least. You though that would've been ok." Maku said with his arms wrapped. "HEY!" Ichi said before he groaned at his wrapped chest.

All of them were over 16 but under 20 so all of you were close. Takumi and Hikai were the only ones not injured near you. Masato had her head wrapped after a Hollow threw her into the main building, Kaito had his left leg in a cast after a Hollow stepped on it, and almost all of the other were hurt. Yama-sama and you were the ones who fought the most though making sure everyone was ok.

'Yama-sama must be disappoined in me. I mean I'm supposed to be his best student but I was foolish enough to get hurt. I've disgraced him. Not to mention everyone else who cares about me. They're all like my brothers and sisters-' "AH! Where is it!? Where!?" "Aya-chan relax. here." Kaito said handing you your weapons. Your sword and a bow and arrow. There was engravings on the boy with your name and your twin's name with a saying. "Keep to your path straight and true, then someday I'll find you."

"Ah Aya. How are you?" Yama-sama said walking over with everyone. "Yama-sama please I beg your forgiveness." you said getting on your hands and knees. "Aya what-" "Please forgive me! I'm suppossed to be your best student and I foolishly and pathetically let Hollows get into my openings! I shouldn't even have openings when I fight! I am so sorry!" Tears formed in your eyes to you shut them tight. "Aya-chan." "Ayaka-neesan." "Aya you're being to rough on yourself. The Hollows were mainly attacking you but you kept fighting and made sure no one was left behind! You even pulled Masato out of the burning building she was in before you went to save Maku when Hollows bended his arms back! You truly are one of the greatest students I have ever had. Your heart was in the right place by trying to protect everyone but you don't have the heart to fight." Yama-sama said putting his hand on your head. "Thank you. Thank you Yama-sama!" "Now need to find a new place to live. We can not live in a cave and expect the Hollows to leave us alone. Any suggestions?" "Cloud Village?" "What about Grass?" "Mist?" "They'd kill us before we made it to the gate!" everyone started talking at once. "The Leaf Village." you said wiping away your tears. "Huh?" everyone said. "The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Its perfect. Its a peaceful place(no war) plus we can set up a new settlment outside of it if Sandamie doesn't want us there. Ok then we're going to the Leaf Village! Gather your things!" All of you grabbed the remaining stuff you had been able to save and packed it on carts and in backpacks before you left the cave to return to your once home.

to be continued...


End file.
